When in Berlin
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: Beca relocates to Germany in an attempt to make a name for herself as a music producer. She also happens to stumble into a new adventure with old faces. Is this little maus ready to start a fresh life with a German beatboxer? Possibly OOC and more likely smut.
1. Encounters of the third kind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, or Flula Borg- that beautiful man.

* * *

Beca had been pacing around her hotel room for over an hour. She arrived at ten in the morning and she was supposed to meet with a record label at noon. Now she was debating whether or not to go. It has been a year since World's and over a year on her internship. Now she's an accredited assistant producer at Residual Heat, and her boss had even told her she was advanced enough to go solo. That's why she was here in the first place, he had given her a contact and told her "this genre is more of your forte."

She glanced at the clock on the wall; 11:23.

"Shit…shit, shit, shit!" she grabbed her bag and scurried to the lobby.

The doorman directed her to cab that was supposed to drive to her destination. Thirteen minutes later, she waved off the taxi driver, and stared up at the large studio. Beca walked inside, no one took any notice and people continued to brush past her, going about their business. Thinking she could blend in with the wall, she went to go sit, surprised to find someone occupying the seat that was empty a moment ago.

"Well, well. I am sure Kommissar will be amused to hear her little maus is here."

Pieter Krämer looked up from his newspaper with a grin, Beca continued to gape at him. It's not like it was completely weird to see him here. She did travel all the way to Germany, of course she was going to run into members of Das Sound Machine. She shook her head, and checked her watch; 11:54.

"Listen, I don't want to have any confrontation with you or Kommissar, I'm just supposed to meet someone at noon…here…in this building…"

Pieter looked at his watch, and stood up, "Looks like you're here right on time, come."

Beca scrunched her face, "Uh, oh no. Don't tell me, you're the one I'm supposed to be meeting with?"

"Welcome to Germany, little maus. You wanted to talk business? Follow me."

She awkwardly followed him to an elevator, up three flights and through multiple corridors. "Why is this place so huge?"

He laughed, and opened the door to a modest sized office, "This building serves as DSM's headquarters, as well as a recording studio," he gestured to the chair, "Please, take a seat."

"You know why I'm here, right?" she pulled out her portfolio, and handed him a USB.

He inserted the USB and opened up her files, "You want to produce music, obviously."

She made a face, "Well, yeah. My boss sent me here, because he said my forte would work better with this genre."

Pieter played a few tracks, and turned to her, "So you are interested in techno, and remixes." Beca nodded, he continued, "And you also participate in acapella."

"Well, I used to. I haven't been in a group for a year now. I'm not in the Bellas anymore."

"Hmm." he stood up and began to walk around, he quickly turned to face her, "You could join us in DSM."

"What?" she laughed, "No, no, no, no…wait. You're serious?"

"DSM is respected here in Germany, we have many sponsors and many fans. To work with us and showcase your skills, can only benefit your cause."

"I know, but I don't know." Beca took her USB and portfolio, shoving them back in her bag.

"Das Sound Machine is one of the most prestigious non-collegiate acappella groups with worldwide renown. We hold rigorous tryouts, and often weed out many hopefuls, accepting only one every few years. I am asking you to join us."

Beca stood up and walked to him, still dwarfed by his height, "So you mean, I don't have to audition, or are you severely desperate for me?"

He leaned against a bookshelf, shortening the height difference, "I am saying, you were a very talented captain of the Bellas, and I would like to utilize those talents for Das Sound Machine."

Beca stared at him and paused, "…Do I have to audition?"

He shrugged, "No, but you do have to let me take you out for dinner."

She raised her hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?"

Pieter stood and crossed his arms, "I mean unless you are still with that boy, what was his name? Jesse?"

Beca squinted at him, "No, I'm not dating Jesse anymore."

He raised his brow questioningly, "Oh?"

"Yeah, we broke up like three months ago," she started walking around the room, "I told him I wanted to move to Germany, since my boss gave me this contact for work. He didn't want to, blah, blah, blah," she quickly turned to Pieter, "and then like a few weeks later, I find out he's dating Aubrey! Like, dude! What the hell?"

"What a shame." he shook his head.

"If I go on a date with you, I don't have to deal with confrontations with Kommissar, right?"

Pieter scoffed, and started to walk out of the room, he led Beca to the elevator, "No. You wouldn't have to deal with her in a flirtatious matter at all, she is happily committed to her girlfriend. What is her name? Stacie. Ja, that's it."

Beca grabbed his arm, "Stacie? Like, Barden Bella Stacie?"

He nodded, and she made a face, "Whaaaat? When did that even happen?"

They boarded the elevator and rose up four more flights. "Sometime after World's, Kommissar tells me she hit it off with some girl. I'm like, 'Oh cool, who?' and she introduces me and at first I had no problem with the girl. Now every time I go to visit Kommissar, this Stacie answers the door, scantily clad, and tries to pull me into a three way. No thank you."

Beca laughed out loud and he pulled her along the hallway, "Wow! You're mad at Stacie because she wants to have a threesome? Isn't that like a guy's dirty dream come true?"

Pieter scowled, "You think it's funny? I think it's gross, I don't want to be harassed every time I forget my notebook in Kommissar's living area. Please keep your clothes on, I respect personal space, stop being a slu-"

"Beca?! Beca Mitchell!" Beca and Pieter whipped around to see Stacie stomping towards them. She shrieked and squeezed Beca against her breasts, "Oh my God! I heard you were coming here, I didn't know it would be today!"

Pieter cleared his throat, "Yes well, where is K-"

"Kom Kom? Oh she's inside," she scurried to the nearby door and unlocked it. "Kom Kom! Beca is here! Guys come in, come in."

"Must she say everything twice?" Pieter muttered, Beca awkwardly nodded. Kommissar stood up from her couch, she looked a lot less intimidating not wearing any black.

Smirking, she looked down at Beca, "Welcome, little maus. I trust Pieter has been accommodating your every need?"

Once again flustered by the German woman, Beca stumbled over a sentence, "Well, I haven't slept with him, if that's what you're asking." Beca internally face palmed.

Stacie looked at her and nodded with sympathy, "Same."

"Anyway," Pieter shook his head, "this is DSM's newest recruit."

Kommissar looked her over, "She is still a little maus to me, Pieter." she circled around Beca, "Am I supposed to give her new quarters and begin training with her?"

"That can wait until tomorrow, when the rest of the crew is here."

Beca looked at the Germans, "I do have a hotel room-"

"Nonsense, little maus," Kommissar laughed, "you are now one of the voices that fill Das Sound Machine. Pieter give her the tour."

She waved them off and Beca shuffled out the door with Pieter in tow. "So, I really don't have to deal with her much…other than training?"

Pieter shrugged, "She is usually very busy, not only with Stacie."

"What did she mean by the tour?"

Pieter opened two large, metal doors, "This training facility is for DSM use only. We train as a whole twice a week, and practice our routines. The rest of the week is training on personal time."

Beca walked into the spacious room, "This place is massive! You've got an entire gym in here!" The weight lifting equipment was set up in the back in a smaller room, cardio in the small room beside it, and it the front of the room were foam mats for aerobics.

Pieter clasped his hands behind his back, "Yes, this open space right here, is where we practice synchronizing our routines. Come along." Beca followed him into the hall and up a flight of stairs, "Every member of DSM lives in this building. Kommissar and I occupy the two upper most levels since we are the leaders. The other members have to share their floors with a roommate."

"Where am I going to live?"

He unlocked the door, "Depends on when you are checking out of your hotel and who has space. This," he pushed open the door, "is my floor."

Industrial sized glass windows all along the wall, a comfortable entertainment area, an assortment of DJ equipment occupied a smaller room. There was a walk in kitchen with an island and a bar. Beca looked around in awe, "Dude, do you ever leave this place?"

He smirked, "Yes, I go to the market every week."

She turned to him, "How long have you been in DSM?"

He blinked, "I have been here for ten years, Kommissar and I auditioned and were recruited at age eighteen."

Beca tilted her head, "So you're twenty-eight."

"Yes, little maus, I had already been drinking alcohol for a few years by the time I joined. What about you?"

"I graduated college a year ago, I only legally started drinking two years ago."

"Twenty-three."

"Glad you can count?" she smirked, she gave him a thoughtful look, "So, why did you ask me out for dinner?"

Pieter walked and lounged on the couch, "Something about you sparks my interest. I haven't had much more conversation with you than witty, smack talk."

She laughed, "Oh and you think one date is going to change that?"

He stared up at her, "I was thinking a few more consecutive dates."

Beca stared at him, "Wait, you actually really want to date me? Are you sure this isn't a prank? Someone must be messing with me. Is this because of World's?"

He stood up and silenced her, "Is it so hard to believe I am genuinely interested in a progressive relationship with you?"

She made a face and nodded, "Uh yeah? You're a large, intimidating, acapella rival," she looked away and glanced around, "You're the size of a giant, I mean like an attractive, physically fit giant. I don't know, I don't trust people."

Pieter smirked, and nodded, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes." she sat down at the bar and he opened his cooler, "What do you want, little maus?"

Beca scanned the shelves; many types of beer, various soda cans and water. "Root beer I guess."

"What?" he handed her a can, and opened a bottle of beer, "Not even a real beer?"

"Dude, it's a little bit past one in the afternoon.."

He shrugged at her, "It's five o'clock somewhere," she shook her head and he swallowed, "Do you have a dress? Something a bit more fancy."

Beca stared at him, "I didn't really pack fancy clothes, I might have a dress somewhere? Does our date really need that?"

He tilted his head in a smirk, "I mean, you don't really need clothes if you prefer…" Beca nearly choked on her beverage, Pieter rested his forearms on the counter, "It's not for our date, DSM has a performance in two days, and we do have to dress well for the event."

Beca continued to choke, her eyes watering and her hand against her mouth. He shook his head and passed her a small towel. "Am I supposed to dance with you guys? I mean two days is hardly enough time to learn choreography."

"No of course you're not participating. You are just going to sit at our table as a special guest."

Beca slammed her empty can on the counter, "Lets do this." Pieter started to pull his shirt off, Beca jumped up, "Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, I will not be seduced on the first date with your…your tantalizing abdominals!"

He lowered his shirt, "As you wish."

Beca fixed her hair, "So, where did you want to go for dinner?"

"How about I keep that a surprise and pick you up at your hotel later tonight?" He winked and disposed of their waste. He checked his watch, "Your taxi must be downstairs, I'll walk you out."

After she directed the driver, Pieter leaned into her window, "Be sure to wear something nice." Before she could respond, he patted the cab and walked back inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Okay yeah so I watched Pitch Perfect 2 and I have been swooning over Flula, aka Pieter. When we went to see the movie, I told my boyfriend: "Flula oughta be getting laid." Which is exactly what I plan for them in this story. They're probably out of character, and it is probably a little rushed, by a little I mean a lot. There is a lot of dialogue and not enough tension between Kommissar and Beca, but guess what! This is supposed to be a big smut for Pieter and Beca and I don't know why I am posting this.


	2. Es ist Datumsnacht

**Disclaimer:** Me own anything? *scoffs*

Also I'm terrified that native German speakers will read this and judge me...I used Google Translate because my boyfriend is unavailable as my human dictionary! Also the translation for what Pieter says will be at the end.

* * *

Beca pulled out all of her clothes, tossing things aside in haste. She mostly had casual clothes, she didn't have to wear skirts often and didn't intend on changing that. She assumed she would buy what she needed as she went along here, now all that had changed in a matter of hours.

"Man, I think I packed too many jeans." she groaned, and pulled a simple dark purple dress out. "Actually, this one might work." she looked at it approvingly. It had a nice cinch at the waist, the upper half buttoned and the skirt flared into a loose ruffle. "It's not fancy, but it's more date casual, right? Why am I talking to myself.."

She shook her head and put the dress on a hanger, hooking it on her bathroom door. "Did I even bring like legitimate heels?" She tossed aside her combat boots, tennis shoes, and flats. She scoffed, "There's no way in hell I'm wearing flats around him." She finally found a pair of decently high ankle boots, "Well, well, well. I really do look after myself."

"Okay, big question…do I need to wear lace? No. No no. This is a first date, I'm not going to hook up on the first date. Especially if Stacie might hear about it. Nope nope! Good call, Beca! Thanks. You're welcome." She smacked herself in the forehead, obviously spending time with that intern Dax affected her brain.

Beca checked the clock, it was only 3:12. It was definitely enough time for her to shower and get ready. As she adjusted the temperature of her shower, she was startled by the room phone. She grabbed a bath robe and hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, gut. I had to pull some strings-"

"Pieter?!" Beca stared at the phone and put it back against her ear.

"JA. Anyway, I had to use up a favor, but I managed to get us reservations on such short notice. Do you have a preference of wine?" he sounded so nonchalant.

Obviously confused, she ignored his question, "Why did you call my hotel room?"

He audibly sighed on the other end, "Well I don't have your number, this is the next best thing."

"Dude I thought I was going to be murdered by that guy from Scream."

She heard him snort with laughter, "So do you have a preferred wine?"

"I don't know, um," she held her forehead, "Can we stick with white wine?"

"Of course."

"I don't remember the name. Riseling?"

" _Riesling_. Like the peanut butter cups, you know? Reeses. But it is more like Reez."

"That sounds kinda hot," she muttered.

He sounded amused, "What?"

"Yep, that's the wine. Okay gotta go now. Bye." She brusquely cut him off before hurrying back to her unattended shower. Barely within an hour, Beca was freshly showered, dressed and ready to go. After looking at the time, she figured she had time to do something with her hair. Plugging in her curling iron, she made loose curls on the ends of her hair.

She nearly burned herself when the phone rang again.

"Jesus!" she unplugged her iron and ran to the phone, breathless, "Hello?"

"Open the door, dammit."

"Huh?"

"I've been standing here like an idiot for ten minutes, the freaking maid has been giving me looks."

She rolled her eyes and hung up. Checking the little peephole, and saw Pieter's chest. Beca opened the door, and ushered him inside. She even spied on the maid who was still giving Pieter looks.

"You look very nice, little maus." he nodded approvingly, thankful his height made it okay for him to check her out without being obvious.

"Thanks," she looked him over. A navy blue button up shirt, she doubted her wore an undershirt. He wore dark jeans, and his shoes remained casual. "You look great."

"Ja?" he started to roll up his sleeves to elbow length, "Good to know."

"So where are we going?"

"Reinstoff."

"That sounds fancy," she grabbed her purse, "are you sure I'm not underdressed?"

He looked her over and scrunched his nose, "If anything, you are overdressed for my taste."

"Oh my god, well why don't you just unbutton all the buttons of your shirt? Since you enjoy that deep v so much." Beca placed her hands on her hips and stared at him sassily.

Pieter smirked and leaned in, "There's only one deep v I would like to enjoy."

She gaped at him, "Pieter!"

"Mmm," he laughed, "I love it when you say my name, little maus."

"Okay that's it, we are leaving now." she shook her head and pushed him out the door.

* * *

After their meal, they sat and sipped their wine. Beca had somehow suckered Pieter into talking German to her. She noted that he had a certain huskiness to his voice when he spoke German that wasn't totally there when he spoke English. She stared at him from behind her wine glass.

"Ich will dich so sehr im Augenblick," his eyes pierced hers, though less fierce without his guy liner.

 _Okay, yeah. I think I totally have the hots for him. I just have to play it cool._

His eyes followed someone behind her, "Dieser Kellner hält starrt dich an, er fängt an, mich verpissen."

She watched the movement of his lips as they rolled over R's and said vowels in a different tongue. Beca was entranced by how masculine he made what she assumed were common words.

He took a sip of his wine, and half smiled at his empty glass, "Dieser Wein schmekt viel süßer mit Ihnen hier."

Beca let out a nervous chuckle, "So what does all of that mean?"

Pieter shrugged, "I just mocked America, and talked about how the Bellas should have lost at World's."

She laughed, "Oh yeah? I think you're lying."

"Now, why would you think that?" he tilted his head and stared at her questioningly.

"Okay, just because you're speaking another language," she leaned in on her elbows, "doesn't exempt you from the use of body language."

He raised his brows and smiled, "And what do you think I said?"

"Um," she frowned, "I think some of it was supposed to be romantic? Yes or no?"

Pieter laughed and called the waiter for the check.

* * *

They walked back to the hotel, Beca held onto his right arm. He pointed out different shops, and tried to make everything sound super touristy. She laughed, "Do your best French impression."

He scrunched his nose, "Are you saying you would prefer a French man over a German one?"

"You sound biased," she smiled at him.

Rolling his eyes, "Eef anyone eez bi-assed eet eez you. Hon hon hon."

Beca stopped in her tracks, "Dude, that was terrible."

"Just like the French acapella group!" his eyes widened as if he were surprised.

She shook her head with a laugh as he held the door for her. She pressed the button for the elevator, and turned to him, "So let me in on some juicy acapella gossip,"

Pieter smirked, and they boarded the empty elevator, "Like what?"

Beca pressed the third button, and leaned against the wall, "Well, it sounds like you've had some experience with the French group. I haven't even heard of them,"

He scoffed, "Ja, because they aren't good enough to make it past preliminary rounds."

They walked down the hall to her room, "At least they don't use sock puppets."

She unlocked the door and turned to him, _Do I kiss him? Uh, man I should have practiced this in my head._ He continued to stare down at her and smiled, "What?"

 _Screw it._ She stepped close to him and rubbed his chest with her hands, his eyes widened in surprise. Beca stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed his collar, pulling him down into a hot kiss. Pieter reflexively held her waist and pulled her closer. He pressed her against the wall and ravenously kissed her, he slowly worked down to her neck. Beca whimpered at his touch, but pulled away, holding his face.

She rested her forehead against his, "Tonight was fun, but uh, I'm going to go now," he smiled and nodded, "and this isn't about you, I just don't want you to think that I'm, I'm one of _those_ girls," she started rambling, "I mean you already don't like Stacie."

He silenced her with a kiss, and gestured for her to go, "Guten nacht, little maus."

Beca smiled at him, "Good night, Pieter."

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew! What you thought you were going to get the sexy sex already? *laughs evilly* Nope. You have to wait for more tension or something. Anyway I was super surprised with the amount of people flocking to this story. Since this is like one of the first Beca/Pieter stories can I have to honor of giving the couple name? **Pieta** or **Beeter**. You guys can pick which one.

 _Translations:  
_ 1) I want you so bad right now.  
2) The waiter keeps staring at you, he is starting to piss me off.  
3) The wine tastes much sweeter with you here.

Thank you all for the support.

OH MY GOSH GUYS! They made a character spot for Pieter on this site! Excuse my enthusiasm.


	3. Netflix and chill

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pitch Perfect...Pieter would have gotten laid. Like..a lot.

* * *

Pieter woke up groggily, he lolled his head to stare at the offensive alarm clock. He quickly slapped it and sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't want to be too attached to the American girl, but after that heated kiss in the hallway…there was a fire in his veins. And that fire happened to tent itself in his pajama bottoms. He made his way to the bathroom, and tried to clear his thoughts of last night.

He peeled away his shirt, and tossed his pants and boxers into his hamper. It was impossible, he continued to envision her whimpering at his touch. Oh, how he wanted her and it was very clear that she desired him as well. He needed more, he wanted to know what made her tick and how he could elicit more wonderful sounds from her.

The shower was cold, but not cold enough, Pieter tried to restrain himself but gave in. He touched himself and thought of her. He thought of how her eyes had challenged him across the dinner table, how she obviously squeezed his bicep when they walked back. How her legs look amazingly toned, he imagined how soft they must feel, and how soft her thighs would feel around his waist. He grinned at the thought of her lips, when she quirked them into a smile. He thought of her lips smiling around his manhood, and groaned. He finished and hurried along his shower process, spending more time under the water than he liked.

Once a towel was wrapped around his waist, Pieter checked his phone. Kommisar sent him a text a few minutes ago: _Should I go pick her up? Or are you, lover boy? ;)_

He scowled at the emoji. _Why don't you? I need to rehearse some of my choreography with the crew._

Pieter pulled out a black v-neck and red boxers to wear with his sweatpants. After he finished dressing and tying his sneakers he checked his phone.

 _Was it that bad? Oh poor Pieter._

He laughed. _Actually, it went pretty well. I think she needs you and Stacie to take her shopping though._ He made himself some eggs and swallowed them down with a coffee.

 _Never insult a girl's fashion sense, bad Pieter. WE WEAR HEELS FOR A REASON._

He nearly choked on his coffee, and shook his head at her response. _She looked very attractive last night, I mean for the event tomorrow. She didn't pack a fancy dress._

Kommissar yelled to Stacie, "We have plans this afternoon, so stick around for practice." She quickly texted Pieter back: _#shoppingspree #canIborrowyourcreditcard? #sorrynotsorry #please_

Pieter ran down the steps to their room, and knocked on the door.

Kommissar laughed, "Come in! It's unlocked!"

He narrowed his eyes and slowly opened the door, "Are…are you decent?"

"Stacie is still in the bathroom, we are going to pick up the maus soon." she smiled when he finally poked his head into the room.

Visibly relieved, he sat on the couch, "Okay, so she probably needs a dress."

Kommissar sipped her coffee and stared at him, "Are we sticking with our plans for tomorrow?"

Pieter stared at the ceiling, "Scheiße. That's right, uh yeah. Yeah. I think she'll want to go. So I guess get her something that will serve it's purpose for both events."

Stacie called out to Kommissar and Pieter took his leave.

* * *

Beca was mixing some tracks and was startled by the room phone. _I really should be used to that by now._ She pulled her headphones to her neck, and grabbed the phone.

"Pieter?" she smiled.

Pieter smirked and looked around DSM's personal gym. "You are going to be picked up in…drei…zwei…eins…" he quickly hung up the phone and started barking orders to the crew.

Beca stared at the phone, and suddenly there was a knock on her door. She shoved her laptop in her bag and hurried to the door. Obviously surprised that it was Stacie and Kommissar.

"Uh…hi guys." she smiled at them awkwardly.

Kommissar gave Stacie a look, "I think she was expecting lover boy to pick her up and carry her away on a white Stallion."

Beca stood there flustered, "No! I was just wondering when you guys were going to pick me up."

"You know Stacie, I'm pretty sure that was the first sentence she hasn't stumbled over in my presence…she must have gotten over me."

Stacie pulled Beca out of her room, "So did you sleep with him last night?"

Beca tilted her head, "Yeah, no. I didn't want to do that on the first date."

"Oh my God!" Stacie grabbed the shorter girl's shoulders, "You mean he wanted to sleep with you?!"

"Dude," she tugged Stacie's hands away, "I'm sure if we wanted we could have."

Kommissar walked ahead of them, "Hurry up, we can't have you late on your first day, little maus."

* * *

By the time Kommissar had pulled Beca into the gym, Pieter was already shirtless and holding an exercise bar across his shoulders. He was walking around shouting to the members, "WHO ARE WE?!"

"DSM!"

He paced the floor, "You can't spell it out, tell me…WHO ARE WE?!"

"WE ARE DAS SOUND MACHINE!"

He nodded, aiming a remote at the wall, "Say it again. Quiet."

They collectively hushed, "Das Sound Machine."

Pieter pressed play after Kommissar took her place in the crowd. Beca awkwardly sat on an exercise ball, and watched their acapella clockwork. She scrunched her brow, and listened to their mash-up. She ended up standing and interrupting their routine.

Kommissar noticed this and when an opportunity arose, she called for a break. Beca walked over to the leaders, "So…"

Pieter crossed his arms and Kommissar wrapped a towel around her neck, "Yes little maus?"

"Um, I was wondering what the event was for." she rocked on her heels.

Pieter sighed, "Well, it's this annual charity event."

"More of a publicity stunt than anything, but it is for a good cause."

Beca stared at them, "So what exactly is your theme?"

Kommissar smirked and grabbed Beca's hand, pressing it against Pieter's abs. Beca quickly retracted her hand and offered a nervous laugh, to the equally confused Pieter. "Well, little maus, our theme is to best the French."

"That's not a theme that's a goal."

Kommissar sat, and made a face, "Well the French always have the same theme, and we've decided to outdo them. Right, Pieter?"

Pieter nodded, "Ja, they say that they're bringing sexy back."

"Which, I laugh at. Excuse me, no. You can't bring back something that never left Germany." Kommissar laughed and smacked Pieter, "Oh stop pouting Pieter."

Ignoring them, Beca shrugged, "That doesn't sound too difficult for you guys to beat. Quick question, are you wearing mesh again?" she gave Pieter a look. He laughed and shook his head, "No. I'm not, we have to dress well, remember?"

"Well, I figured you were trying to out sex them…"

"That sounds like a kink, if you asked me." he smirked at her.

"Oh my God, no." she shook her head, "Anyway, you really consider them competition?"

Kommissar shrugged, "At this point, ja. We didn't think much of your American team, and we lost then. My as well consider this team a rival. Besides, it's their wardrobe we should be worried about." she stood and walked away leaving Beca with Pieter.

Beca tried not to stare at his body, "So, um, you going to perform like that?" she gestured to his torso.

"No, we've been over this. No need to get jealous, I will remain clothed."

She rolled her eyes at his smirk, "So what's with their wardrobe?"

"They are always up with trends, think Barbie and Ken, but more annoying."

She scrunched her brow, but was called by Stacie and Kommissar. Beca turned to Pieter who said he had to practice. She nodded and followed the other females.

* * *

"How about this one?" Stacie held up a cocktail dress. Beca frowned and put it back on the rack.

"Dude, this lines up with my crotch!"

Kommissar spoke over her shoulder, "Not to mention, you have three at home, darling."

Stacie smirked, "Okay yeah, so what did you pick?"

Her girlfriend grabbed a bright red dress, and pressed it again Beca, "Marvelous."

Beca stared at it and shook her head, "Um, yeah. No. Red really isn't my color." she returned it, "Is there a type of dress I'm supposed to look for?"

"Something classy, but something you could dance in."

"How about a little black dress?" she suggested.

Stacie and Kommissar exchanged devious looks, "Of course!" They immediately pulled Beca out of the store and hailed a cab. "Guys, I'm sure there were dresses in there. Where are we going?"

Kommissar clapped giddily, "Okay, so as a member of DSM, you get exclusive perks."

"Perks to?"

Stacie turned to Beca, "Those outfits come from somewhere, they have their own fashion designer."

Beca looked surprised, "Mesh."

"You act like you didn't like seeing Pieter under his clothes." Kommissar casually applied her lipstick.

Stacie laughed at Beca's blush, as she tried to defend herself, "Okay, for the record, I was taken at the time, and also more speechless around you."

"Salvador will be able to find a dress, it will be perfect. I swear, Pieter will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"Salvador?"

"He is our fashion designer."

"You know, he'll probably want to rip a dress that gorgeous right off of her." Stacie nodded with a pout at Beca.

Kommissar scoffed and smacked Stacie on the arm, "Oh come on, he's a gentleman, really." she went back to her makeup, "He would at least wait until you were in your room."

* * *

Beca finally returned to her hotel in the evening. She had somehow managed to get fitted and a new dress appeared before her eyes. Salvador let her pick her own fabric and he whipped up a brand new dress. Afterward, she was dragged along to find the perfect heels, she felt like Cinderella when they finally left the store. The girls even decided to treat her to dinner and a movie, which was awkward since the couple made out the entire time.

She pulled her dress from the bag, and tried to imagine Pieter's initial reaction to her wearing it. Her thoughts trailed back to last night, his heated gaze and the passionate kiss. This morning, she was honestly excited when she saw him half naked. _It's like examining the merchandise and not paying…yep. Just browsing._

She heard a knock at the door, and a very fake sounding "House keeping!" Beca immediately hid her new clothes and answered the door. She laughed when she saw Pieter standing there with an arm full of sweets and what appeared to be a movie.

"Hallo. Um, so…Netflix and chill?" he offered a smile.

She started to close the door, "Mmm, that's internet code for sex. Sorry, no sex."

Pieter rolled his eyes, "I brought ice cream! Please let me in!" he hushed his voice, "Also the maid lady is back, and I think she is going to kill me because I screeched 'house keeping' earlier."

Beca laughed at him and held the door open, "Come in."

He set his items on her coffee table, "Okay, so I brought a movie, um. I didn't know what you would like, but this is um, it has some interesting stuff in it. I thought it was pretty cool, yeah."

She hopped on the couch, "What is it?"

"Uh, _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_. Do you want to watch it?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Sure, set it up." she smiled as he turned to play the movie. When he crashed on the couch next to her, she rested her right elbow on the chair and stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you really just an awkward dork?"

"Uh, no. I'm also an attractive, physically fit giant." He smiled at her.

She snorted, "So, you're like tough guy by day and teddy bear by night?"

He fast forwarded through the previews, "No because teddy bear implies that you sleep with me at night."

She rolled her eyes, "So, why are you acting awkward tonight?"

"I didn't really plan this out," he nodded, "Ja. I went to go buy some stuff and ended up here like, yay here I am."

They talked through the movie, asking questions and learning more about the other. Beca loves purple, Pieter prefers black over brown. They both love mint chocolate chip ice cream, and the tub of ice cream disappeared and the candies were near gone. They swapped stories from acapella competitions.

"What do you mean your first impression of me was misunderstood?" Beca tried to keep a straight face.

He shrugged, "You honestly looked like a deer in the headlights when you saw us."

"Well," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "what do you think of me now?"

Pieter blinked at her, "Well, I don't know, I just think about you a lot."

"What do you think about?" she cocked her head.

He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, "Oh, we really don't want to go there."

Tongue in cheek, Beca took a risk. She straddled Pieter, who sat up straight and held her hips. "Do you think about something…like this?" she pulled him in for a kiss and gently sucked on his bottom lip. He grunted and started to get aroused.

He swallowed thickly, "I am now."

She started to grind against him, and he pulled her closer. "Don't tease me, little maus." he kissed her neck, and Beca was about to say something clever but he interrupted her with his tongue. She squeezed his shoulders, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her shirt rode up and his fingers brushed skin. He started to trace circles with his thumbs, but Beca tugged his right hand up.

Pieter let his hand glide over her smooth skin, as he snuck his way up her shirt. Past her bra, he finally got to grip her breast. She let out a quiet moan as his fingers teased her nipple.

"Pieter." she whined, before bouncing more on his lap and cupping his face in her hands. He knew this was starting to get out of hand, not her breast of course, but this had to stop before something else happened. Dear God, how he wished they were naked, so she could bounce like this on his cock. He was completely rigid by this point, and he could even feel her own arousal. He internally groaned, he knew she didn't want to have sex, that was the agreement. He couldn't bring himself to stop, he pushed her onto her back and he started to grind his erection against her jeans.

 _Oh God, those moans she's making. Please, I can't._

"Pieter…" she kept moaning his name, and he just reacted. He wanted to please her, needed to please her. His tongue was on her neck, leaving intricate trails. She had her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. He stopped moving and just kissed her hard.

"I…I need to take care of this." he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Beca stayed on the couch, her hand on her forehead.

 _Gah! It happened, I did it. I even said "no sex." and…GAH!_

She was too busy mentally scolding herself, she didn't notice Pieter return. She had covered her face with her hands, and he pulled her hands away. He smiled at her, "So, that just happened."

She laughed and sat up, "Um, yeah. Oh shoot."

"What?"

"I missed the movie." she nodded towards the rolling credits.

"How about I stay and we watch it for real?" Pieter hit the menu button on the remote and restarted the movie. He stretched his arm along the back of the couch and Beca leaned in against him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, well, well. Looks like Kommissar is a fantastic comic relief and Pieter and Beca almost got to frickle frackle. Good guy Pieter, amirite? No rape here. I have written like four pages worth of sex, so I mean, if you're patient...


	4. Chapter 4 gets no title HAH

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I like my stories better than the actual story and just pretend that is what has been or will be...so no I don't own anything.

* * *

Beca rolled on her bed and was startled awake by a quiet snore. She shot up and observed her surroundings, she was still in her clothes from the night before, but somehow bundled in bed? She shucked her covers off and softly padded over to the living area, she covered her mouth to stop a yelp. Pieter was passed out on her couch, he was squeezing her spare head pillow and soundly snoring.

 _I guess he tucked me in last night, did I pass out?_

Pieter tossed and groaned, he wiped his face and looked around. His eyes settled on Beca and he blinked blearily. He slowly sat up and stretched, Beca pulled her hair up into a loose bun, and snorted at him, "I take it you are not a morning person?"

He nodded, his voice was much more throaty, "The more you know. Scheiße. What time is it, little maus?"

Beca turned to the wall clock, "Um, almost twelve."

Pieter shot up like a bullet train, "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" He reached for his keys and wallet, quickly shoving them in his pockets. Beca watched as he grabbed all the trash and tossed them into the waste basket.

"Dude, slow down. What are you late for?"

He stooped down to tie his shoes and he looked up at her, "I am supposed to meet someone in the square. I promised I would spend the day with her today. She is going to be pissed!"

Beca made a face, "Um, 'she'? Who?"

Pieter gave her a quick peck on the forehead and squeezed her tight, "My oma. Not a date, she just wanted to spend the day with her grandson." He ran out the door, and Beca stood there.

"His grandma? …he's a dork." she smiled and got prepped for the day.

* * *

Beca sprawled out on the plush carpet in Kommissar and Stacie's apartment. After she told them about her second date, the couple continued to harass her about last night, and she kept laughing at their exaggerations. Kommissar tried to pull embarrassing stories from Pieter's past.

"Would you like him with shoulder length hair?"

Beca scrunched her nose, "Not really, I guess if it was tidy."

"How about like Fabio?" the German laughed hysterically, "What an awful time, Salvador told him sometimes people grow out of things but in his case he needed to cut it out."

Stacie whispered in Kommissar's ear, and they looked at Beca, "Well, little maus. I never pegged you for the criminal type."

Beca propped herself up on her elbows, "Oh my God, did you just bring up that trophy thing?"

Stacie laughed at her, "Oh come on that was hilarious. Your roommate was vicious." Beca glared at her, and mimicked her former roommate, "Oh, they've been here for hours Beca, it's a real inconvenience."

Suddenly there was a loud vibration followed by _My Songs Know What You Did_ , Kommissar snatched her phone and answered, "Pieter? Oh, of course. Ja. Stop worrying, you're being silly. The stupid American will not be there. Shush, go see Salvador later. Uh huh, buh bye."

The two Americans stared at her, "Who are you calling stupid?"

"The announcers." she stood and gestured to the door, "Come now, little maus. He called to say you need to practice working in the studio."

* * *

Beca settled into the large swivel chair, and adjusted the height to her preference. Kommissar sat beside her and scoffed, "Oh boy, Pieter will be angry."

"What?" Beca looked over concerned, "Why?"

The German nodded to the chair, "That's his seat, he is very finicky about it. He has even picked me up and dropped me on the floor for it."

"Heh, good one…" she awkwardly nodded and pulled out her equipment. "Is there anything you'd like me to sample?"

Kommissar leaned back, "Hmm, how about some party mixes? Just club music, so I can observe."

Beca pulled on her headphones and got to work. Within the hour she had a long combination of _Tonight I'm loving you_ and _Shake it_ with _Sugar._ Kommissar listened to it and scrunched her nose, "No. How about some eighties?" Beca released her breath and returned to her computer. Kommissar listened to the new track and thoroughly enjoyed it. "So you really like the eighties?"

"No, but Pieter loves it. He used to sing _Never Gonna Give You Up_ all the time in the shower."

The American covered her face with her hands, "Are you guys like hell-bent on us hooking up?"

"Hooking up?" she cocked her head, "No. You see, Pieter is the bestest friend I have ever had. He has put up with me more than anyone should have to. He is very attracted to you," she jabbed Beca's side, and she yelped, "even if you try to deny it, you are attracted to him as well."

Beca packed her things up, "So…the moral of this story is?"

"I want to see him happy, he has been a grumpy Bärchen since I've been with Stacie and I think he's been feeling pretty lonely." she had a sad look in her eye, "You know, he thought you were very beautiful when we first met. He said you looked sophisticated, like not slutty but also mature."

"Well," Beca chuckled, "I'm glad he didn't think I was slutty." she was quickly pulled by the shoulders, Kommissar stared intensely at her.

"He's really just a big Kuschelbär, I want you to seriously give him a chance."

Beca freed her shoulders, "That's what I've been doing, we um, last night we hung out…and he ended up passed out on my couch."

The blonde squinted at her, "Don't tell me you are using Pieter for sex, little maus."

"I don't…no. I'm not." Beca was flustered and frustrated, "I really like him, but I'm super awkward when it comes to expressing emotion with people. It took me forever and a day for me to warm up to Jesse, and and and…" she let out a breath, "I just, I've been in Germany less than a week, and I feel like I actually click with Pieter. I'm used to his presence and I enjoy his company, I'm I'm I'm willing to try new things for him. I…I want to impress him, I don't want to screw this one up, and so I said 'no sex' on the first date. I guess last night was our second date, and we almost did it. Man, like a few more minutes and…anyway, he stopped before anything really escalated and he's really nice, and I think he's a closeted dork, but he's super awesome and I'm rambling!"

Kommissar blinked at Beca and beamed at her, "I think everything is going to be just fine. Come on, we have to get ready for the show."

* * *

Pieter walked out of his steamy bathroom toweling his body, he walked to his bureau and stared at his container of putty. He hesitated and picked up his phone to text Kommissar.

 _Psst. Are you still with Beca?_

He waited for what felt like an eternity before she answered: _Ja. We are getting ready, you should just meet us there if you're done._

He scrunched his brows, _Oh. I was going to ask if-_ He started to delete his text and restarted, _Oh. Okay I guess._ Pieter huffed and began getting dressed. He had his black slacks and shoes on by the time she answered.

 _What's wrong?_ He was about to answer but she added to it: _We aren't wearing eye liner._

He let out a chuckle, _I kind of was wondering if she wanted to do my hair…_ As soon as his text was sent he regretted it, that was super embarrassing, and she would probably tease him about it for the next month.

 _Oh Pieter, things must be getting real serious. ;)_

He blushed and typed furiously, _Nevermind. Forget it._ He pulled on his black shirt, and grabbed his belt.

 _I already told her, she is coming up after she is done._

He ignored her text and fumbled with his buttons in embarrassment, suddenly there was a quiet "Hello?" His eyes widened and he hurried to his living room, he finally got to lay his eyes on her. Beca had her hair pulled back into a neat updo, and her dress…he loved it. It was just above the knees, and not tight enough to immobilize dancing. Her sleeves were slightly baggy, but secured halfway down her forearm, he approved of the diamond cut look along the upper arm. His eyes trailed down to her creamy looking legs and to her black, strappy heels.

"Hello?" she called out and turned towards him. She let out an awkward laugh, "Oh, hi. You wanted to see me?"

Pieter blinked at her, before rushing to pull her close to him. "Du siehst absolut spektakulär. Ich will dich, kleine maus. Wir werden später ficken, okay?" Beca placed her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him, she felt so giddy. He was acting exactly how she hoped he would. She started buttoning the rest of his shirt, and he frowned.

"Why do you always do that?"

She made a face, "Do what?"

"You avoid my muscles." he stared at her, and she felt bad with the way he was frowning at her.

"I…I don't know. Does that offend you?"

He stepped back, "A little, ja. It's like you want nothing to do with them, like they are forbidden and must be locked away."

She laughed, "I want everything to do with them, trust me." she pulled him back by the belt, "I'm just a little intimidated, you're super hot and I'm sucking in my gut right now." He squeezed her against him, "You don't feel fat."

"You got me, I'm not," she gave him a mock smile, "I just didn't want you to know my secret."

"What?"

"I turn into the Hulk if I feel possessive. So…you get your muscles locked up and I don't end up in jail with regrets." she laughed at his serious expression, "I'm kidding. Come on, what did you really need?"

He walked her into his bedroom and pointed to the bureau. She grabbed the putty container and read the instructions. Pieter grabbed his white vest and matching tie, he deftly buttoned it and wrapped the tie around his neck, letting it hang loosely. Beca gestured him to sit and opened the container, scooping a decent amount out on her fingers. He sat stiff on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping his knees and his back straight. She stood between his legs and smeared the putty into his slightly damp hair.

He let out a sigh, "You know, this feels a little different than when you usually 'play' with my hair."

She rolled her eyes, and started to tug his hair up, "Do you wake up in the morning just thinking of sex?"

Pieter looked at her, and gave her a wink, "Only with you."

Beca laughed, "I guess that makes it okay? I think I'm done." he pulled her against him and she gave him a peck on the forehead, "Have I earned my freedom?"

He let her go, and stood, "Danke." before he could work on his tie, she grabbed both ends and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled at her as she started to wrap the tie into a knot. He held her hips, "I hope you like our surprise."

"Uh, what?" she quirked a brow, and he kissed her again. He snatched his black over coat and shrugged it on. "Come on, before we are late." He started to run out the door, and she threw her hands in exasperation, "I can't run in these heels! Pieter!"

The German hurried back and picked her up vertically, holding her legs and lower back. "Sorry. Sorry." Kommissar stood impatiently by her door. She wore a knee length, black gown with a sequined collar. Her heels remained thick and she looked ready to salsa and win in a bar fight. Pieter let her down when they reached the elevator, they boarded with Kommissar who handed Beca her purse with a smirk.

"Why isn't Stacie coming?"

"She is not a member of DSM. This is an exclusive acapella event, members only."

Pieter leaned against the railing, "Consider this a VIP guest pass."

* * *

They filed into their waiting limousine, and Kommissar turned to the pair. "Okay Pieter, I hate to break this to you but…"

Pieter groaned, "Oh come on! Really?"

Beca looked at both of them, "Uh, what's going on?"

"He's upset that his not-so-secret admirer managed to weasel her way into this event." The blonde pouted, "Isn't that right Pieter?"

"Who's this admirer?" Beca looked at the obviously disappointed Pieter.

Kommissar cleared her throat, "Well, she used to just stick with American collegiate acapella competitions. She has an exceptionally sexist partner, and they present the Americans as laughing stocks."

"Oh my God, you mean Gail?" Beca laughed, "Why?"

The blonde woman, sat on the edge of her seat, "Oh it's hilarious."

Pieter rolled his head to look at her with a squint, "Do we have to talk about it? It was super uncomfortable."

Beca leaned in, "Tell me."

"So, this was a long time ago. We had only been in DSM for two years and it was our first time at World's. Back then, the Treblemakers were a big hit. Even though they didn't qualify to participate in World's, they were allowed the privilege of performing the opening act."

"That's pretty cool."

Kommissar smiled, "Ja. So, because an American team was invited to perform, of course the American announcers had to come. DSM won, obviously, and so everyone went to celebrate."

"Do you mean like, all the teams?"

She nodded, "Ja. I told Pieter to get me a beer, and being the nice man he is, he did. He waited at the bar for his drinks and-" Kommissar started to laugh, and Pieter scowled. "Laugh it up, sexual harassment is hilarious."

"What happened?!"

"That Gail woman came up and squeezed Pieter's bottom, as he was reaching for his drinks. He turned around wide eyed and what did she say?"

He sighed, "'Mmm. Could I get a tall drink of you?' I cussed her out in German and walked away. Now she tries to corner me every time she comes to a DSM performance. Like, ew. Go away, I'm not about that cougar life."

Beca patted his arm, "There. There. The scary American lady will leave you alone, I promise."

Kommissar handed Beca a small remote, "Just in case they harass you and don't leave, press the button and security will take them back to their seats."

* * *

 **A/N:** And they're off! I promise to have sex in the next chapter. I also feel kind of bad, since the majority of this fandom wants girl/girl. This is a hetero story, Kommissar isn't going to snatch Beca away, sorry. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone expecting a girl/girl smutty scene, I kept Stacie a super minor character and Kommissar is like the super hilarious best friend/comic relief. Anyway, next chapter should have a decent amount of smut and hopefully more to come..heh..in the future. Thanks for reading this far!

Oh yeah, translations! "You look absolutely spectacular. I want you little mouse. We'll fuck later, okay?"

 **Be sure to review!**


	5. Let's frickle frackle

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this because Pieter didn't get laid in the movie. I own nothing. Warning: smut ahead.

* * *

"Wow," Beca looked at all the tables in the large auditorium. Each seating eight, she recognized some groups from World's but was pleasantly surprised by the number of unknowns. "It's like you invite everyone but America."

"I'm sorry little maus, but that is honestly because everyone hates America's guts." Pieter held out her chair. Beca was seated between the leaders of DSM, which had taken up three round tables in the front next to the stage. Pieter muttered something to his assistant, and he hung his overcoat on the back of his chair. Kommissar leaned in to Beca, "Do not look now, tiny maus, but your American announcers are watching."

"Only a matter of time before they come and harass me."

Pieter smirked and checked his watch, "Sooner rather than later, I'm afraid. We are the opening act as reigning champions."

As he stood up to walk away, she tugged on his sleeve, "Wait, you have to tell me which ones are the French!" He laughed and jutted his chin behind her to the right.

"I'll be- erm, we'll be back before you know it," he nodded and received an amused look from Kommissar.

Beca fiddled with her napkin as Das Sound Machine filed backstage. She truly felt like a tiny mouse with two empty tables flanking her and no one sharing her table. She heard an over excited chirp of laughter. _Nevermind, I spoke too soon._

"What have we here, John? Is that the one and only Beca Mitchell?" Gail sat on her right beaming with her small microphone. John sat to Beca's left, "Indeed it is. Beca are you sitting with Das Sound Machine this evening?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Actually, the tables are empty and I'm unfortunately stuck in your company." The lights flashed twice before being dimmed to black. A spot light flickered to the stage, Pieter walked towards the center and held the microphone that rested on the stand.

"Hallo, ladies…" he surveyed the audience, "I'm so very sorry for keeping you all waiting."

Gail shifted excitedly in her seat, "Ooh, and acapella's favorite hunk is on stage."

Pieter began to unbutton his vest and tossed it on the table the Americans occupied. His eyes stayed on Beca, though Gail tried to steal his attention. He loosened his tie, "It isn't like me, I know. I suppose I should make it up to all of you, ja?"

Feminine cries, mostly Gail's, and whistling filled the room. He nodded with a smile, before throwing his tie aside, "Okay," he began rolling up his sleeves, "I think I have just the songs in mind." He carried the mic stand to off stage and Gail quickly retrieved his tie from the ground. She was stunned when Beca snatched it and wore it around her neck.

She fluffed her hair, and John took a hint, "So, Beca. What is your relationship with DSM?"

"More importantly Pieter." Gail stared at the brunette.

John ignored his colleague, "It appears you are in cahoots with your former acapella rival."

Beca nodded, "Sure, now shush. They're starting."

Das Sound Machine filed on stage, and Pieter nodded to the crew. Immediately, his assistant beat boxed, Pieter walked to the front of the stage, _"I don't like the way he's looking at you…"_

Gail prodded Beca, "Ooh, the German heartthrob is staring right at you, any comment?"

She shrugged, "He's going to take his tie later?"

" _I turn my cheek, music up and I'm puffing my chest…"_

Beca barely heard Kommissar's _Bad Blood_ entrance with their pestering.

"What happened to the Bellas?"  
"What are you doing here in Germany?"  
"Is Pieter still single?"  
"Do you feel like you've betrayed the Bellas?"  
"Is he ready to mingle?"

She was fuming, "I don't know, do you guys ever shut the hell up?" She clicked the remote repeatedly, "Security!"

"… _You say sorry just for show…"_

The onstage rhythm slowed, security approached the table as DSM formed a semicircle around the leaders. They clapped and maintained the instrumental tempo, while Pieter and Kommissar watched the other.

" _Now, if we're talking body…"_

The officer stared down at the brunette, his English was thick, "Problem?"

Beca pointed to the announcers, "They are disrupting my view of the performance."

Gail batted her lashes, "Well, we saw the available seats and wanted to get as close to the stage as possible. It's purely for announcement purposes." The guard glared at her, and John stood pulling Gail along. Beca nodded her thanks, but the audience had erupted into applause and cheers.

Das Sound Machine bowed and left, moments later a Japanese pop group took the stage. Pieter tapped her shoulder and sat, "You handled that well," he cleared his throat.

"Oh! Tie, right." she lifted the tie and pulled it over his head. He smiled, "Danke."

"Knock it off, lovebirds," Kommissar pursed her lips and spared a glance to the American announcers, "we are not quite in the clear yet. We can lose them when we leave."

After five more performances, there was an intermission where they served gourmet meals. Beca picked at her Bratwurst, but was caught off guard by Gail. She nearly choked, "Can I help you?"

The blonde looked between the DSM leaders, who glared at her, and Beca. "So, Miss Mitchell, you never did let us in on the scoop. Are you an item with DSM's Pieter?"

Kommissar pointed at Gail with her fork, "See? This. This is why Americans never get invited to these events. You always try to weasel you way into business that is not yours. You represent your country as a laughing stock. How is anyone supposed to take their acapella prowess seriously?"

"I beg your pardon!" she feigned surprise, "But this is acapella news! Everyone back at Barden has heard of Das Sound Machine's new American recruit." she looked at Pieter and Beca, "I didn't believe it until I saw it tonight, but the rumor circulating is Miss Mitchell acquired special treatment from romantic relations." Gail pouted before flashing a smile, "What? You didn't hear about that?"

Pieter wiped his mouth with his napkin, he spoke huskily, "Gail." She immediately perked up, "Yes?"

He reached in his pocket, "I have something for you," he pulled his hand out and flipped her the bird, "It appears all my fucks have been given away for now, do not bother checking if I have more later." he dismissed her with a wave, "Shoo."

Gail was flabbergasted and stormed away. Beca and Kommissar exchanged a look and finished their meals.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, they were back in their limousine and raced to their next destination. Pieter pulled Beca out of the elongated car and assisted Kommissar. "Welcome to our clubhouse."

Beca stared at the fantastically renovated factory building. Three different floors, upper levels with balconies to observe the ground level dance floor, a fully loaded bar, four hundred strangers, and an exclusive DSM area. The German woman whispered in her ear, "I'm warning you right now; when Pieter walks on the dance floor with a beer in his hand, he is Party Pieter."

Beca laughed, "Is there a difference?"

"I suppose it depends on how suggestive his language is around you normally."

Pieter had jumped up to the DJ table, "Hallo, party people!" he started to play some tracks, before hurrying back to the bar to grab a drink. He thought better of it and got a fruitier concoction and gave it to Beca. She thanked him and was pulled by Kommissar to their lounge.

They plopped on the cushions and watched Pieter dance, he did indeed have a beer bottle in his left hand. Beca pulled her hair from its confines and sipped her drink, staring at him. Her blonde companion tilted her head with a thoughtful look, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you look rather jealous, little maus."

Beca scrunched her nose, shaking her head, "Nah. I'm not." before taking a deep swallow of her drink.

"Mmm, and yet all the body language says otherwise. What?" Kommissar looked over to her dancing best friend, "You do not like Party Pieter?" upon further inspection, she spotted the target of Beca's eye. A woman was prowling the club, purposely circling Pieter; she was impossibly eager and far too close for Beca's taste. "You do not like his admirer?" His admirer was starting to grind close to his hips.

Beca finished her drink and set the glass on the table. "I'm not his keeper."

"But you are interested in him, and I can sense you feel territorial." The brunette smiled at Kommissar's choice of words; territorial not possessive. "Make a move. Let him know you aren't a play thing. And maybe take him home…"

The American raised her brow, "Yeah, okay. Thanks mom." she stood and walked over to Pieter. Kommissar covered her smirk with a hand and watched as Beca snatched Pieter's beer and shoved it into the hands of the other woman.

"Beat it." was all she said before she pulled Pieter close, she looked up at him, "You should know better than to make me jealous."

He smirked and whispered in her ear, "I suppose that makes me a bad boy."

 _Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me._

"If you're going to dance like that, it should be exclusive to me."

 _I said, "You're holding back," she said , "Shut up and dance with me."_

"There's another type of exclusive 'dance' I'd like to do with you, little maus."

 _This woman is my destiny, she said, "Oooh, shut up and dance with me."_

They stared at the other, tension thick, the music loud. The club turned into background noise as she searched his eyes, Beca pulled him by the collar and whispered against his lips, "Why don't you take me home tonight?" He grinned and softly kissed her.

* * *

They walked into her hotel room, no sooner than the door clicked shut, Pieter had her flush against the wall. He pressed a hand to the small of her back, as her tongue slipped against the crease of his lips. He roamed further south and gave her ass a tight squeeze, grunting in approval as she mewled at the contact. His free hand hiked her leg on his hip, he loosely grinded against her heat.

There was a rustling in the hall and they paused. Upon hearing a squeaky maintenance cart, Beca let out a giggle. "I guess, we should do this in private. You know, just in case it's the maid lady again." she smiled awkwardly, turning away from him. She grabbed his hand and he followed obediently.

Beca stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, staring at Pieter through their reflections. Pieter stood behind her and held her as she brushed her hair to her left shoulder. He carefully unzipped her dress, and gently slid it off her shoulders. Her breath hitched when he kissed her bare skin, across her shoulders and up her neck.

"You are beautiful,"

He tugged the dress down, and ghosted a caress on her breasts. She released a sigh, and her nipples peaked from the minimal contact.

"A beautiful sex goddess."

She smiled at the ceiling as the dress fell to the floor. Pieter walked her closer to the bed, before kneeling in front of her. He held her hips and kissed the bow on the front of her panties, "Let's get you out of those heels." Before she could respond he pulled her right leg over his shoulder. Beca gasped as he kissed her clit through the fabric.

"P-Pieter!" She held his neck for stability, he pulled his face away and grinned at her. He undid the strap of her heel and tossed the shoe aside. He allowed her a moment to balance herself before repeating the same process with her left shoe.

"No don't stand up, I'm super short without my heels." she pouted at him.

He shook his head and slid her panties to her ankles, and kissed her just above her belly button. "I said you are beautiful. I'm not taking that back, even if you are super short." He stood, and gestured her to sit on the bed.

"Now, relax, and enjoy this exclusive strip tease."

Beca laughed and was immediately hypnotized by him. He slipped his belt off, and untucked his shirt. With each button undone, more of his defined abs appeared. He finally tossed aside the shirt and tried to wiggle his hips seductively, she shook her head and covered her face. He took this moment to kick off his shoes and remove his socks, before moving to his trousers.

"Oh my god!" Beca beamed at him, as soon as his pants joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Like what you see?" he spun around for her to enjoy the view.

"What are you wearing? Is that a speedo?" she reached out to grab him.

He tightened his butt and turned to show her, Beca had full view of his glorious German flag briefs, "This is underwear, more specifically low-rise briefs."

She stood up and pulled his briefs down, and gave his cheek a pinch, "This is what I really want to see."

Pieter turned to face her, Beca's eyes widened a bit, and nodded approvingly. "Well, you are certainly proportional to your height..but you know guy parts, they aren't determined by height." she turned away, but quickly turned back to him, "Quick question…are you a robot?"

He stared at her quizzically, "No…are you okay?"

"I just need to warm up to it, I think?" she crawled on the bed. He stood still and gave himself a few strong strokes along his shaft. Beca pulled his hand away, "I want to try." He groaned as she tried to duplicate his strokes from before. She fell against the covers and gave him a sultry look, "Sit tight, and enjoy this exclusive show."

She shifted her legs apart and gave him full view of her stroking her entrance. Beca had been fairly aroused before they arrived, and she nearly peaked before Pieter pulled her hand away. He planted himself between her legs and kissed her. She wiped her hand and held the back of his head, keeping him close.

"Are you ready?" he looked at her for confirmation, she gave him a nod. He slowly sheathed himself inside of Beca, who let out a gracious moan. Pieter paced himself and watched her reactions to small changes in his movements. He liked how her bottom lip quivered, with a moan on the tip of her tongue. Or how she had a small crease between her brows when they were scrunched up in pleasure. He especially enjoyed how her back arched, pressing her curves against him.

He kissed her again, melting into the kiss and the passion. Her left hand tugged on his hair, while her right clutched his shoulder in an attempt to pull him closer. Beca had been craving this, it didn't feel like lust. It felt close, it felt right, it felt intimate. Pieter began kissing her neck and muttered against her skin, "You feel so warm and inviting." he began thrusting with more force, "Not to mention very tight."

She sighed against his ear, "Well I'd hope so-" she was about to mention Jesse and how he had been her first and how she was celibate for the past few months. Rather than ruin this moment, she nibbled his ear lobe, "I haven't been filled like this…ever."

He lifted his head and smiled at her, amused her hair was getting mussed up with each thrust and the gasps and moans she tried so hard to contain. He rested on his elbow and reached to rub her clit, as her first orgasm passed she finally released a loud groan. "Gut."

She looked at him, "You didn't cum?" he shook his head.

Pieter grinned, "Are you surprised?"

Beca shrugged, "I mean a little…a lot…"

"Do you want to try a new position?"

She bit her lip and looked around, before giving him a devious smirk.

* * *

And here Beca was, unending moans spilling from her mouth, getting plowed from behind. She was standing on the balcony of her hotel room in Germany. His hands rubbed the curve of her ass before giving her a nice spank.

"Pieter!"

She shut her eyes tight as pleasure rolled over her. He pulled away after she came down from her high.

"What? Is my little maus tired already?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw he was still fully erect. She pushed him inside onto her bed.

"I just want a change of scenery, that's all."

She forcefully kissed him and pulled him on top. Pieter wasted no time in mounting her once more. She raked his scalp with her nails, and bucked her hips eagerly against his. She whimpered when he started to lick her neck.

"Do you like the view from here, little maus?"

Beca groaned as he grinded her clit, "Yes, Pieter, yes!"

"Das gut, yes?" he smirked and slammed against her hips hard.

"Do you- ever feel-" she panted between thrusts.

"Like a plastic bag…" he started to laugh, but was quickly smothered by a kiss.

She hooked her legs around his waist, "I mean do you ever get exhausted?"

"No, I do not believe in that."

She arched her back, "Why are you so incredible at sex?! This is not fair!"

He licked her nipples, "I enjoy this praise, do continue."

"Is this a German thing, or specifically you?"

"Now, now," he plunged in deeper, with a gasp her third orgasm rolled over, "I would like to say this is specific to me, but I cannot confirm."

Beca collapsed into her pillows, "Why haven't you cum yet?!"

"I choose not to."

"Come on!"

Pieter began to pull out, "You?" she quickly pressed her heels into his back.

"No!"

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, "I want you to look me in the eye when I release."

Beca nodded, and almost pinched her eyes shut with the force of his thrusts. She freed her right hand and pulled on the nape of his neck. Pieter quickened his pace and started to grunt unevenly, his gaze bore into her own.

He whispered, "Beca." before he came, Beca was surprised he even used her name, it sounded so erotic in his husky accent.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hot damn! They finally did the do! Was that satisfactory? I mean if you think so I might continue this, otherwise this might be the end...DUN DUN DUN! Or I might just write more as I go. Also, HE USED HER NAME! Whoa. I made sure the first time he said her name was the first time he ejaculated during their first night together. I'm terrible. Review dammit.


	6. He's a Generous Lover

**Disclaimer:** Das Sound Machine only lost do to plot complications where the Bellas needed to win in order to save their spot in collegiate acapella. Shit, I don't own anything. Also, there's sex.

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed and was face to face with a passed out Pieter. He softly snored and she smiled at his silly expression. She dared a peek under the covers, not entirely surprised they didn't put any clothes on after last night. She lolled her head to look at the bathroom door, _Ugh. It's so far away…and it's so comfy and warm here._ She snuggled under her covers, but ended up sliding out and walking to the bathroom anyway. She unintentionally started humming the song from the club as she moved her toiletries.

Pieter woke to a quiet rendition of "Shut Up and Dance with Me." He sat up, rubbed his eyes and tossed the covers. He stealthily moved to the bathroom, "Beca?"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

He smirked and opened the door, greeted by Beca mooning him while adjusting the shower temperature. She only turned after the door lock clicked and her shower was started.

"Dude, oh my god! Pieter, what are you doing in here?!" she was shushed as he ushered her in the shower with him.

Immediately musical, "Shut up and shower with me!"

She winced at how off pitch it was, and tried to cover herself, "Oh my god, and they made _you_ the co-captain?"

He shrugged and stood under the spray, thoroughly rinsing his hair before looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She turned her back to him, "I had a bad incident when in the shower before at Barden. Um, Chloe was trying to recruit me to audition for the Bellas because she heard me singing."

"Oh…" he gave a sympathetic nod, before quickly turning and covering himself, "Oh scheiße!"

She laughed as he spewed apologies, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded. I thought it would be funny- I'm, I'm going to leave now.."

Beca felt kind of bad, considering he was just a big nerd under all his mesh and leather. He was trying to be a gentleman, he was almost as bad as Benji. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in. "No. You know too much," she put on a serious face, "You can't leave until I'm done."

She handed him the hotel's complimentary shampoo, "My as well clean yourself." she brushed his stomach with her fingertips, "Unless you want me to."

He considered it with a smirk, quickly shifting to kneel and returned the bottle to her hand. "Go ahead, little maus." She poured the shampoo and started to massage through. He let out a quiet sigh, "You know, if you are keeping me prisoner, you should at least treat me with a song."

She rolled her eyes, "I am treating your eyes to me in the nude. Herr shower-intruder."

Pieter squeezed her thighs and kissed her stomach, "Mmm, it is indeed a treat. But this shower needs some music, if you won't provide it…I will."

"Go for it," she tilted his head back to rinse.

"Hey baby won't you look my way…I can be your new addiction."

Pieter stood up and grabbed some body wash, using the bottle as his microphone. She tossed him a spare washcloth and covered her eyes in embarrassment. This was so unlike her, she was letting this strange German man break down her walls with little resistance. She was being serenaded by a fully nude Pieter in the shower, after only four days in Germany and three dates. Beca had been rather aggressive to Jesse for the longest time, and yet she felt relaxed with Pieter. Maybe he was too dorky to be a heartbreaker.

Maybe she had grown a little emotionally, maybe she was at a point in her life where she could relax with other people. She laughed as he sang in her face. Relaxing with a man she kind of knew, in the shower, was still pretty questionable. Beca forced him to pour some body wash on her pouf, so she could finally start properly showering.

Pieter's serenade slowly stopped as he was entranced by Beca washing her body. She turned her head when he stopped singing, suds slipping down her shoulders. She raised her brow, "Pieter?"

He blinked and licked his lips, "Hmm, what?"

She continued rubbing her pouf along her legs and stomach, "You're cute and all, but you have to keep the obvious staring under control," she turned and saw him facing the wall. Curious, she turned him to face her. He was trying to hide his "shame" but by this point he had already seen her naked and slept with her. It was totally natural to be aroused by a sexy naked woman lathering her body with the scents of brown sugar and whatever else that smell was. He was surprised when Beca shoved her pouf in his hand, "If you're going to stare like that, you could at least help."

He cautiously rubbed the pouf along her back, as she poured more body wash on his washcloth. Beca laughed at his expression while she washed his broad shoulders, his look of awe soon morphed into a smirk as he rubbed over her breasts. She gaped at him as he washed her in an obviously sexual manner, "Dammit Pieter."

He trailed down her stomach to her crotch, her eyes widened and started to tease her entrance with his fingers. She bit her lip to stop a moan, and with her washcloth grabbed his manhood in response. "You're a bit too cocky."

Pieter grinned, "And you like it."

She pulled his hand away, releasing her own hold, "I like you."

He raised his brow, challenging her. She rolled her eyes and rinsed off, "Dude, don't give me that look. You know I like you. I mean, we wouldn't have slept together if the feeling wasn't mutual." he didn't answer and she hesitated, "Pieter? Right?"

He was smiling at her, Pieter didn't feel the need to answer something that was so painfully obvious. She actually had a concerned look on her face, like he was even the type of man who could do one night stands. He pulled her against his still sudsy chest and kissed her forehead and cheeks obnoxiously. "Do you- even know- how many- times I have- said that I- want you?"

She laughed, "Is that what you've been muttering in my ear?"

He tugged her chin up into a kiss, "I prefer to call it 'seductively whispering', danke."

"I want you too, by the way." she held his face and nibbled on his bottom lip. He let out a low moan as she stroked his length.

 _She really wants round four this early in the morning?_

He smirked as he returned to his previous ministrations, Beca gasped and eagerly planted kisses on his chest and up his neck. Her tongue slipped out against his skin, and she thoroughly enjoyed the low rumble emanating from his chest.

"Beca," he warned.

She grinned and looked up at him, "What?"

"Is this your way of asking for round four?" he smirked at her.

"I don't know, I'm starting to get all pruney," she tugged on his hair and passionately kissed him.

"Oh, I could go fast and hard if you so desire…" he offered.

She started working on his neck again, "Ooh a shower quickie?"

Pieter pressed her against the wall, hiking a leg on his hip. A brow raised in confirmation, with one nod he pressed his cock into her warmth. She groaned and let her hands roam everywhere she didn't explore the night before. Up his firm biceps, to his shoulders, down his pecks which were sparsely covered with hair. She was amused by his reaction when she trailed over his nipples, the more she provoked him the harder he would pump her. She continued down his stomach, where his abs were hardened under his exertion. She felt her orgasm build, as her gasps became more shallow she pulled his face to hers. He kissed her like no tomorrow, until she cried out his name finally reaching her peak. Beca continued to hold his face while she slowed her breaths, he pressed his forehead against hers.

He spoke sternly, "Look me in the eye."

She observed his irises under his intense stare, they looked so possessive and primal at this point. His pupils were dilated and there was hunger in his eyes. His cock was slamming in and out at such a rapid pace, a few minutes more and he grunted out her name. He controlled his breathing and set her down, allowing her the chance to rinse off the evidence of their lovemaking.

Beca gave his arm a squeeze, "You're too talented at sex for your own good."

He smiled, "And you still need to shampoo your hair."

Laughing, she grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair. Pieter stared at the bottle she set down, "Strawberries? My, my. You certainly are predictable."

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes, "It was a parting gift given to me by Chloe. She bought me all these bathroom essentials to make me feel more at home here in Germany."

"Ja, okay." he smirked watching her rinse her hair.

She turned off the shower and tugged the curtain open. Pieter snatched a spare towel, quickly drying off his hair before working the rest of his body. Beca dried her body and grabbed her hair towel to wrap her damp hair. They strolled into her room and dressed.

As Beca pulled a shirt on, she quietly asked, "So, um, what is going on? I mean unless you don't like labels, or something. I just figured we'll be questioned a lot by Stacie and Kommissar…"

Pieter had his pants and shoes on, he looked at her, "What do you want me to be?"

She nearly tripped pulling her black skinny jeans on, "Oh, um. I mean I don't know if you want to…"

"Date?"

"Officially anyway," she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Pieter slid on his shirt from last night and smiled, "That was the goal." Beca looked at him with a curious smile, "Oh was it?"

"Ja. I told you that on day one," he circled his hands around her waist, "It appears I have caught you little maus."

Beca laughed as he went to his knees obnoxiously kissing her hands and arms and even her stomach. "Please," he begged, "Fräulein Mitchell, please be my Liebhaber? I will strive very hard, in bed and public, to please you."

She squeezed his cheeks, and gave him a soft kiss. "You're adorable."

"Not always what I seem, ja? I really do need an answer though."

Beca pulled him up to his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I think I'll take you up on your offer."

Pieter grinned and picked her up spinning her around, "Ja?! Das ist fantastisch!"

After he finally put her down, Beca stared, "So does this mean I'll be staying with you?"

He started to make the bed, "I guess, if you want. If that is too fast, I'm sure we could find you another location."

"Should I check out of the hotel then? I could pack my stuff."

Pieter scrunched his nose and shook his head, "I'll talk to the people at the desk, it will be much faster. Do you need help packing?"

She shrugged, "Its only like two luggage things, filled with clothes and my laptop."

"I will help you anyway." He quickly pulled all of her things out of the dresser, and handed them to her. He even quietly collected all her shoes scattered by the wall. Once everything was packed, Beca pulled on her boots and they went down to check her out of her room. Pieter told her to wait in the lobby while he talked. She strolled over to the windows with her two bags rolling on the floor beside her.

"Beca!"

She was startled, "J-Jesse?"

Jesse grinned, "Hey Becky."

"What are you doing here?" she stared at him in a confusion. Internally panicking, _Oh...oh god! Why is he here?! I...where is Pieter?_

"Well, after I heard the news about you and DSM, I thought it over. I think I want to take a chance and start over with you here in Germany." he gave her that signature puppy dog smile.

"And whatever happened to Aubrey?" Beca raised her brow and crossed her arms. _Yeah, way to be witty Beca. That ought to teach him. Sassy head bob and snapping in a "Z" formation, mhmm, right here!_

He dismissed her question with a wave, "That doesn't really matter. I gave that up because I realized I would rather support you in what makes you happy." his happy smile faltered, when Pieter walked up and stood behind Beca.

"Herr Swanson?" Pieter looked him over with an unreadable gaze.

"Pieter, right? How's it going?" he reached out to shake his hand, surprised by the firm handshake.

"Very well, and very busy."

"Not to mention very vague, am I right?" Jesse laughed, but the awkward tension was starting to consume the conversation. "Well, um, could I get a minute with Beca? I wanted to talk to her about some personal things."

Beca didn't break her gaze with Jesse as she reached to hold Pieter's hand. Jesse looked them over in realization, "Oh my god…did you sleep with _him_ already?!"

"What?!" she squeaked.

"You heard me," he pointed back and forth, "you totally slept together, you have this look in your eye after you have sex. Trust me, I would know."

Pieter rolled his eyes, "Herr Swanson, you are being very rude and accusatory."

"Oh am I? I came here to try and support Beca and win her back, only to find out she is playing hide-the-pickle with DSM's co-captain!" Jesse fumed, and straightened his jacket.

The German lowered his voice to a near growl, "I don't understand why you ask if we had sex- wouldn't the logical question be whether or not we're in a relationship? Isn't that the bigger thing to focus on? Sie dumm fuhrt..."

Beca cleared her throat, "Jesse, listen. It's sweet and all that you want to move here for me," he looked at her expectantly, "but that ship has sailed. I was fine with being friends, but then you ran off with Aubrey. Do you know how awful I felt? Aubrey kept calling and texting me her apologies, I got over it. Not to sound like a nerd but, no reward is worth this. I mean she looked super happy and I decided to move on. I found a new job here and maybe even a new future," she gently squeezed Pieter's hand, "I don't think-"

Jesse raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. I get it. I guess I'll see you around for the holidays?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you then. Bye Jesse."

"Bye…Beca." he awkwardly turned and left the hotel, getting in a waiting taxi.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up at Pieter. His eyes followed the taxi until it disappeared, he looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

He snorted, "I do not mind, it appears he was intimidated."

"It's the height." she snickered and pulled her luggage.

* * *

Beca was still putting away her clothes when Pieter invited Kommissar and Stacie into his living room. "Did Jesse really show up?" Stacie called out to Beca.

"Yeah. It was kind of really awkward. I just decided to date Pieter not five minutes before, and he swoops in trying to win me back."

Beca opened a closet and started to put her shoes away. She grabbed a few hangers for her dresses. Pieter handed their guests beverages, and Kommissar looked him over with a smirk.

"What? You did not tell him to ficken aus? I'm surprised."

He rolled his eyes and lounged in the chair, "Ich wollte nicht, dass unser erster Eindruck feindlich sein. Sie erwarten das Schlimmste von mir? Wie gemein von euch Kom Kom." he grinned at the blonde.

"You're doing that whole secretive German chatter thing." Beca called out from the bedroom.

Kommissar sipped her drink, "He was just teasing me."

Beca walked out and plopped on the chair next to Pieter, "Sounded like a full fledged conversation to me. Probably discussing their next mission as super secret agents."

"You caught us, Das Sound Machine is just the face of our covert operations." Pieter smirked at her.

"Fantastic, does that mean I'm a new secret agent?"

Stacie laughed shaking her head, "No, you have to go through paperwork to get a dual citizenship first."

"Oh shit…I forgot about that."

Pieter looked at his watch, "I'm too lazy to do anything about it today so that can wait until tomorrow."

"Just like the aca-paparazzi?" Kommissar's eyes glittered with mirth as she covered her mouth with her glass.

Pieter huffed a sigh, and Beca scrunched her face. "Dude, there's paparazzi for acapella?"

"Yeah. Trust me, they love to tail the co-captains. For the longest time they thought these two were together, until I popped up and confirmed Pieter was a bachelor." Stacie nodded.

"Ripe for the picking." Beca gently punched his shoulder.

"Ugh. Why do I always hangout with women?" he got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to go find some testosterone to relate with."

The girls laughed as he shook his head and shut the door. "So, how was the sex?"

"Dear lord, Stacie. Is that all you care about?" Beca choked on her soda.

Stacie threw her hands in exasperation, "Do you know how many times I've invited him in for a three way? Kom Kom was in, and he was just like…" she widened her eyes and shook her head, mimicking Pieter's expression.

"Yeah," Beca nodded awkwardly, "I heard about that."

Kommissar rolled her eyes, "Stacie, you know that the little maus is territorial. You shouldn't bring up how desperately you wanted to see him in bed."

Stacie laughed, "Okay, fine. I still want to know how good it was."

"I don't know how to talk about this…" Beca shrank against the couch cushions.

Her friend scooted to the edge of her seat, "Well, you could talk about his size or how many times you went at it. Foreplay, don't skimp on the details either. Or my personal favorite, how long it took until he actually jizzed."

Beca went to the sink and spat out her drink. "Dammit Stacie!"

Kommissar scrunched in a ball, partly in amusement and partly in disgust. "I don't know if I want to know this information."

Stacie laughed, "Trust me. Yes, you do. All those times he walked in on us-"

Kommissar quickly covered Stacie's mouth, "Shush, nein! That's enough! Fine, little maus, tell us all about your sexual encounter with our beloved Pieter."

"Guys he could walk right back in at any moment!"

Stacie escorted Beca to sit on the couch, with Beca's back to the door, "Speak."

With a sigh, "Um, well..." she gestured with her hands, "He is certainly is proportioned to his height," Stacie nudged Kommissar, "Told you so."

"Anyway," Beca glared at them, "I'll just say, he's a considerate lover. _Totally generous._ I mean I came like three times, before he did. We even managed to do some kinkyish stuff. He's so hot." she collapsed in the chair into a slump, "Like his pecks and the abs, oh don't even get me started on the biceps." she let her eyes close with that image in her head.

Kommissar and Stacie exchanged a look and bit their lips as they watched Pieter silently saunter over to Beca while she talked about their sex life. He had quietly reentered the room when she started talking. Making eye contact with their guests, he gestured not to mention him. He blinked at the ceiling allowing her the chance to finish her tale, when she slumped he crouched behind her.

Whispering in her ear, "I thought that was supposed to be between us."

"Oh my god! Uh, Pieter!" she glared at her female companions, "Why didn't you tell me to- that he was-" she jutted her thumb behind her.

Kommissar tugged the corners of her mouth down into a shocked, disgusted sort of frown. "Um, well. I kind of wanted to see what he would do. But he also pressed a finger to his lips."

Beca rolled her eyes, and blushed in embarrassment when Pieter sat next to her. He rested his arm on the couch behind her, "I think it is time for our guests to leave, and give us a chance to discuss some things _in_ _private._ "

The couple stood and snickered before leaving them alone. Pieter rested his head against the back of the couch and exhaled. Beca pulled his arm down around her, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry, I felt really awkward about that- but I only said good things, I swear!"

He laughed, "Uh huh, I'll bet. I thought I did very well last night, nothing really you could complain about, ja?"

"Ja." she smiled at him, "I seriously won't talk about this sort of thing anymore, if you don't want me to. I can guarantee they'll keep asking about it though."

Pieter pouted while in thought, "Well, I guess we could just make a video and show it to them, that ought to shut them up. And it allows them the chance to make their own judgments."

Beca stared at him, utterly mortified, "…No! No way! Nein! Bleh, no!" she jumped up and ran to the bedroom. He quickly followed her with a grin, "Is this an invitation for round five?"

She started to close the door, "Without any cameras whatsoever. I swear to God if you have a Go-Pro hidden in your dresser…"

Pieter grinned and closed the door. Jokingly he muttered, "Fine. I'll go turn them off."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you for enjoying my smutty story. I decided to continue and have a plot in mind. No idea how long it will take or how many chapters or how frequently I'll update, but yeah. I'm continuing.

Translations:

1.) "Miss Mitchell, please be my lover?"  
2.) "Yes?! This is fantastic!"  
3.) "You stupid head..."  
4.) "Why didn't you tell him to fuck off?"  
5.) "I did not want our first impression to be hostile. You expect the worst of me? How mean of you Kom Kom."

Boop boop, sexy times...AWAYYY!


End file.
